1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station apparatus and wireless resource allocation method for a wireless communication network system.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-043902, filed Feb. 26, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a known technique used in a base station apparatus of a wireless communication network system, so as to perform allocation of a wireless resource used in wireless communication with a terminal which accesses the base station apparatus and performs data transmission and reception.
Patent Document 1: Published Japanese Translation, No. 2008-502211, of PCT International Publication, No. WO2005/122506
However, in the above conventional technique, a delay request for application data which is transmitted and received through an application layer between a terminal and a communication partner thereof cannot be applied to the wireless resource allocation. Therefore, it is difficult to satisfy a user's demand for solving a processing delay in a best-effort service (e.g. Web accessing, downloading of a musical piece or video file, net auction, etc.) which uses a TCP (transmission control protocol) for an application layer and targets wireless terminals such as cellular phones or the like.